Ready
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Jennifer finally gets her suit.


"I'm ready to help people," Jennifer says, pulling herself away from her mom's embrace. She tries to ignore the stench of alcohol covering her mom's clothes. Pretends she doesn't smell it on her breath. Pretends she isn't the cause of it.

She looks up into her mom's tear-filled eyes and continues, "To join the family business, I guess."

"No." Her mom immediately answers, shaking her head. She pulls Jennifer back into a barely breathable hug. Her mom starts to rock her, telling her she'll never let her go again. That she'll never let her out of her sight. Jennifer wants to enjoy the hug. To let herself, be washed in the love of her mom.

But she also wanted things to be different. Didn't want another reason to run away. And from the things her mom was saying, her solitary confinement was gonna get a lot worst. She takes a deep breath and pulls away from her mom once again.

"Mom, I'm ready to be a hero. Like, dad and Anissa."

Her mom looks at her numb, numb with the pain that Jennifer caused. Jennifer shifts her gaze away and feels her mom placing a hand on the side of her shoulder.

Jennifer hears her mom sniffle, "Whatever you want, just please, please don't leave us again. Don't leave me."

She squeezes Jennifer's shoulder, a comforting gesture but it makes Jennifer's stomach sink.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer says before she even has time to think. Before her mind can protest it at all. Before she can even remember why she left. "I'm so sorry, mom."

She throws herself back into her mom's arms, embracing her with all her strength. Her mom soothingly rubs her back and tells her she's sorry. That she never meant for her to feel isolated. For her to feel alone. And she cries, no begs, for Jennifer to not leave her. And with a low whisper, Jennifer makes a promise, a promise to never leave again.

Her dad was against the idea of her getting a suit. He says she isn't ready. That she couldn't handle seeing the things he and Anissa saw every night on patrol.

So Jennifer reminds him, reminds him she ran away. That she saw things, saw the corruption on the streets, felt the pain of those who felt forgotten. She was tired of being protected by him. By her mom. Even by Anissa.

She wanted to protect herself. Wanted to use her powers to protect others. She was ready.

Her dad's upset. He lets out a deep breath, and with closed eyes, he says, "Okay, but if you get hurt or if you don't listen to me, I'm pulling you out of this. Immediately. Got that Jennifer?"

Jennifer nods, and thanks him. She walks over to him and gives him a hug. Their first hug since she's been officially back home. A hug not filled with anguished cries, and screams. Just a simple hug filled with all the love in the world.

Gambi looks confused. He pauses every other word wondering if her dad was going to tell him this was an elaborate prank. But they both know her dad would never joke about something like this. Not when it could put her life on the line.

"You're sure about this, Jefferson?" Uncle Gambi asks her dad. He looks like he wants to say more on the subject but knows he can't with Jennifer in the room.

"She says she's ready."

Gambi exchanges a look with him, one that doesn't go unseen by Jennifer. Her dad still doubted her. He didn't see how her running away changed all of her perspectives. Made her realize that life with these powers wouldn't always be terrible. She could help people. Save people.

She wonders if Gambi will refuse, say the words her dad wants to say but won't. Gambi doesn't do anything Jennifer imagines.

He simply turns towards her, a small smile on his face, and softly asks. "So gloves or no gloves?"

Jennifer decides on half gloves. It seemed like a weird suggestion at the time but now seeing the finished product. She's sure she's a fashion god. Well, more like Gambi is. But she suggested it so it counts.

Jennifer lets her fingers trail the material, enjoying how every stitch seems to come alive on her fingertips. This is it. The best superhero suit in the history of super suits.

She squeals with excitement and praises Gambi. Gambi asks for a hug and Jennifer happily obliges. Thanking him for the suit.

Her parents were quiet. Seeing the suit made it real for them both. She would really be going out on patrol. Out with her dad and Anissa to face the dangers of Freeland. To protect the unprotected, to be their symbol of hope. There was no turning back now.

"You going to try it on soon or are we going to watch you squeal over this all day?" Anissa asks, and Jennifer sticks out her tongue.

"Jealous, my suits better than yours?"

"No." Anissa scoffs. "Mines clearly better."

"Yeah, sure it is, Harriet." Jennifer teases.

"Jen, just put the suit on."

Gambi helps her take it off the model. And when it's finally in her hands she holds it close to her chest. She starts to leave the room, but Gambi calls after her. "Oh, Jennifer, under no circumstances can you take a selfie in that suit!"

Jennifer gives him a thumbs up and runs out of the room.

She took a selfie. She looked way too good to not take one. It's not like she was gonna post it anywhere. She tucks her phone into her jean pocket and takes one last look at herself in the mirror. It was official. She was official. Lightning had finally arrived. And when it struck the bad guys of Freeland they wouldn't know what hit them.

 **A.N.** I got inspired to write this after seeing Lightning's suit. This is kind of my prediction of how it might happen. I hope you guys like this! And thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved my other black lightning fic!


End file.
